familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Carlingford, New South Wales
| area = 7.9 | est = | stategov = Baulkham Hills Castle Hill Epping Parramatta | fedgov = Bennelong Berowra Parramatta | dist1 = 22 | dir1 = north-west | location1= Sydney CBD | near-nw = North Rocks | near-n = West Pennant Hills | near-ne = Beecroft | near-w = North Parramatta | near-e = Epping | near-sw = Oatlands | near-s = Telopea | near-se = Eastwood }} Carlingford is a suburb of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Carlingford is 22 kilometres north-west of the Sydney central business district in the local government areas of the The Hills Shire, Hornsby Shire and the City of Parramatta. Carlingford is on the north-eastern outskirts of the Greater Western Sydney region and is on the south-eastern outskirts of the Hills District and western outskirts of Northern Suburbs. History Originally, the area of Carlingford was called Mobb's Hill, named after the ex-convict settler William Mobb, who is credited for bringing oranges to Australia. Carlingford received its current name in 1886 after a vote by the residents . The name was suggested by Frederick Cox after he heard one of his employees describe similarities between Mobb's Hill and the town of Carlingford, County Louth, located in the east of Ireland. Carlingford in Ireland derived its name from Scandinavian origins, from the time of the Viking invasions and settlements.Mason, Thomas H., The Islands of Ireland, BT Batsford Ltd., London, 1936, chapter 1 Carlingford may also have been named in honour of Lord Carlingford, who was Under-secretary to the Colonies.http://www.baulkhamhills.nsw.gov.au/shire_information/origins.aspx The area was settled in the mid-1800s and, at the time, was an agricultural area on the outskirts of Sydney. Like much of the Hills District, Carlingford was a significant orange-growing area for the city. Pennant Hills Road, then a major arterial road from Parramatta to the northern suburbs, was a major route of transportation for agricultural produce from the area. When the train line which terminated at Carlingford railway station, then known as Simpson's Railway, was completed in 1896, it too, became a major route for the area. Carlingford Produce, a gardening and agricultural-materials seller located next to the train station, is located in the former train workshops. Mobb's Hill Post Office opened on 1 July 1883 and was renamed Carlingford fifteen days later. This office closed in 1995. The Carlingford Shopping Square office opened on 1 December 1982 and was renamed Carlingford Court in 1993 and remains open. A Carlingford North office opened on 1 March 1965. Carlingford school in 1896.Book of Sydney Suburbs, Frances Pollon (Angus and Robertson) 1990, p.135 In April 1923 the Wesley Central Mission/ City Central Methodist Mission established the Dalmar Children's Homes on of land near Marsden Road in the eastern end of the suburb. The property eventually had many cottages, together with a hospital, an orchard and vegetable gardens. The land is now the site of the Alan Walker Retirement Village. The suburb was also home to several homes for children operated by the Anglican Diocese of Sydney since the 1920s: The Church of England Boys' Home, Church of England Girls' Home, and the Havilah Children's Home, Tress Manning Temporary Care, and Field Cottage. Land owned by the homes has since been developed for housing, with street names such as Trigg, Marella, Carramar, Buckland and Lisgar reflecting the names of individual houses or Anglican Home Mission Society services. Boys' Home buildings and grounds are now the regional base and Sydney Australia Temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Girls' Home property in the south of the suburb has become, since 1974, Anglicare's Kingsdene Special School for severely to profoundly intellectually disabled children, as well as the American International School. As Sydney rapidly expanded, following World War II, Carlingford underwent rapid urbanisation. James Ruse Agricultural High School, established in 1959, is a testament to the agricultural history of Carlingford as well as the rapid pace of urbanisation; which soon made the school, and its large farm, somewhat of an anomaly amongst the 1970s- and 1980s-style houses which dominate the suburb. More recently, in the 1990s, the government policy of urban consolidation has seen the development of high-density units and apartment blocks around the town centre and the train station. There have also been redevelopments of older houses into medium-density townhouses, and duplex housing. In 1961, the HMS K13 memorial was unveiled, and stands as a prominent feature in Carlingford, passed by thousands of motorists along Pennant Hills Road each day. Commercial areas The Carlingford town centre is located on Pennant Hills Road and comprises a shopping strips and two shopping centres, Carlingford Court and Carlingford Village. The shopping strip, near Carlingford railway station, includes Carlingford Bowling Club, the only pub in Carlingford. Carlingford Court, managed by GPT, is a typical large suburban shopping centre featuring supermarkets, discount department stores, specialty shops and a Fitness First. The centre underwent major reconstruction in the late 1990s and underwent minor redevelopment after the Myer department store closed on 31 March 2006. Carlingford Village is a smaller shopping complex, which has many Asian food outlets. Transport As with much of Sydney, Carlingford has relatively limited public transport access, which is reflected in the low public transport patronage by commuters. In the 2001 census, 6% of commuters travelled to work via trains while 2% used buses. Railway Carlingford railway station is the terminus of the Carlingford Line on the Sydney Trains network. The Carlingford Line, which opened on 20 April 1896 as a private railway, then as a public line on 1 August 1901,Bozier, Rolfe, "New South Wales Railways: Carlingford Railway Station". Retrieved 4 July 2007. is a mostly single-track line. There is currently only one service in the early morning which connects to the city directly, at other times a train-change at Clyde, is necessary to reach other stations, and consequently the service has a low patronage, though it is quite popular during peak hours. As part of the CityRail Clearways Project, a passing loop was promised to the Carlingford Line with two services per hour all day to become effective in 2010. This was however scrapped in the 2008 mini-budget. Roads Because of the limited public transport most residents travel to work by cars. In the 2001 census, 60% stated their main method of getting to work was driving their own vehicle. The Cumberland Highway, a major north-south route through greater Sydney, intersects Carlingford in the form of Pennant Hills Road. As well, many motorists commuting from the Hills District and the growing north-west areas of Sydney travel through Carlingford to the city. The M2 Hills Motorway, part of the Sydney orbital road, runs through northern Carlingford providing a route to the city and North Sydney. Since the Westlink M7 Motorway was finished, completing the Sydney Orbital, it has replaced the Cumberland Highway as the north-south national highway. The area of Carlingford to the east of Pennant Hills Road and North of Carlingford Road, was built mostly in the years, post WWII. There is an area of streets named after famous North African battle fields. Buses There are several bus routes through Carlingford. Major bus stations are located at Carlingford Court Shopping Centre, Carlingford Railway Station and Oakes Road M2 bus stop. Sydney Buses operates several routes through Carlingford: * 513 - Carlingford Court to West Ryde/Meadowbank Wharf * 546 - Parramatta to Epping via Carlingford Station and Carlingford Court * 549 - Parramatta to Epping via North Rocks Road and Carlingford High School * M54 - Parramatta to Macquarie Park via Pennant Hills Road, Carlingford Station and Carlingford Court * 553 - Beecroft to North Rocks via Oakes Road, Carlingford Hillsbus operates routes both via Carlingford Court and along the M2 Motorway. * 625 - Pennant Hills to Parramatta via Carlingford Court and Carlingford Station * 630 - Macquarie Park to Blacktown via Carlingford Court NightRide services also service Carlingford station when trains are not operating. * N61 - Carlingford to Town Hall (George Street) M2 Motorway services operated by Hillsbus are very frequent, especially during peak hour: * 602 - North Sydney via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * 607X - Railway Square via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * 610 - Railway Square via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * 610X - Railway Square via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * 611 - Macquarie Park via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * 612 - North Sydney via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * 613 - Railway Square via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * 614 - Railway Square via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * 615 - Railway Square via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * 616 - Railway Square via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * 617X - Railway Square via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * 618 - Railway Square via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * 619 - Macquarie Park via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * 628 - Macquarie Park via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford * M61 - Railway Square via Oakes Road M2 bus stop, Carlingford Schools Carlingford is the location of a large number of public and private schools. * Carlingford High School *Carlingford Public School *Carlingford West Public School * Cumberland High School * James Ruse Agricultural High School (selective) *Murray Farm Public School *Roselea Public School *St Gerard's Primary Catholic School *Tara Anglican School for Girls Churches As with much of northern Sydney, Carlingford also has a comparatively large number of Christian churches of many denominations. These include: * Carlingford Baptist Church * Carlingford Uniting Church * Marsden Road Uniting Church * St. Gerard Majella Catholic Church * St. Paul's Anglican Church * Iglesia Ni Cristo * Christian City Church, Carlingford * Parramatta City Presbyterian Church The Pacific headquarters and Sydney Australia Temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints was constructed in Carlingford in 1984. Sport Carlingford has many sporting clubs participating in many different sports, and at many locations around the Hills District including: *Carlingford Bowling Sports & Recreation Club *Carlingford Cougars Junior Rugby League Football Club *Carlingford Baseball *Carlingford Netball Club (NetSetGo accredited) *Redbacks Football Club Formerly Carlingford Redbacks Soccer Club *Carlingford Cricket *North Rocks Soccer Club *Carlingford United Football Club *Carlingford Comets Netball Club *Roselea Football Club *Roselea Ladybirds Netball Club Services The Carlingford telephone exchange is located at 413 North Rocks Rd. It serves telephony for Carlingford and nearby suburbs such as Dundas Valley, Telopea and North Rocks. A major electricity substation, operated by Integral Energy, is located at the corner of Pennant Hills Road and Jenkins Road. The same site also houses one of the major communications relay towers in northern Sydney. The substation previously had a rail siding from the adjacent Carlingford Line; the siding was opened in 1954, and closed in the late 1980s.Forsyth, J.H. (ed.) (1988-93), Stations & Tracks; Vol. 1: "Main Suburban & Branches -- Illawarra & Branches". State Rail Authority of New South Wales: Sydney, p. 74. Carlingford Bowling Sports & Recreation Club Population Demographics n the 2011 Australian Bureau of Statistics 2011 census of Population and Housing, the population of Carlingford stood at 21,570 residents, with 10,594 males and 10,976 females. The median age of people in Carlingford was 40, compared with 37 for the whole of Australia. Place of Birth In the 2011 census, 50.1% of people were born in Australia, with 13.2% born in China, 5.7% in Hong Kong, 4.2% in the Republic of Korea, 2.3% in India and 2.1% in England. Languages In the 2011 census, 46.6% of people only spoke English at home, while 15.3% spoke Cantonese, 12.4% spoke Mandarin, 5.2% spoke Korean, 1.8% spoke Arabic and 1.5% spoke Tamil. Religion In the 2011 census, 25.4% of people identify themselves as having no religion, 21.6% Catholic, 12.5% Anglican, 6.3% Buddhists and 4.8% Presbyterian and Reformed. Politics Carlingford falls under the jurisdiction of three Local Government Areas: the City of Parramatta in the south, Hornsby Shire in the north-east, and The Hills Shire in the north-west. Similarly, it falls under several Commonwealth (Berowra, Bennelong, Parramatta) and State (Epping, Baulkham Hills, Parramatta, The Hills) electoral divisions/districts. Carlingford is the most populous suburb within The Hills Shire Council's East Ward and it elected two Liberal Councillors (Clr Andrew Jefferies and Clr Alan Haselden) and one Labor Councillor (Councillor Ryan Tracey) at the September 2012 elections. Councillors elected from Hornsby Shire in C Ward (containing Carlingford) have generally been of a conservative nature. Most of the electoral divisions that Carlingford lies within have historically been held by the Liberal Party of Australia. The exception is the electoral division and district of Parramatta which include sections south of the Parramatta River, making the overall seats more marginal in nature. The Commonwealth Electoral Divisions of Berowra, currently held by the Hon. Philip Ruddock MP is a safe Liberal seat. The Commonwealth Electoral Division of Bennelong, recently lost by Maxine McKew MP was a marginal ALP seat. It is now in possession of the Australian Liberal Party. The Commonwealth Electoral Division of Parramatta, currently held by Ms Julie Owens MP is also a marginal ALP held division. The State Electoral Districts of Baulkham Hills, currently held by Mr David Elliot MLA; Epping, currently held by Greg Smith MLA; and The Hills, currently held by Mr Dominic Perrotett MLA; are safe Liberal seats. The State Electoral District of Parramatta, currently held by Mr Geoff Lee MLA Australian Liberal Party Notes References *Australian Bureau of Statistics (2002). Basic community profile: Carlingford (SSC 11446). Retrieved 19 May 2005. *Australian Electoral Commission Divisional Profile for Bennelong. Retrieved 4 January 2006. *Australian Electoral Commission Divisional Profile for Berowra. Retrieved 4 January 2006. *Australian Electoral Commission Divisional Profile for Mitchell. Retrieved 4 January 2006. *Australian Electoral Commission Divisional Profile for Parramatta. Retrieved 4 January 2006. *Australian Electoral Commission Definitions of 'marginal', 'fairly safe' and 'safe'. Retrieved 4 January 2006. External links *Carlingford Court homepage Category:Suburbs of Sydney